Tom Lucitor
Thomas Draconius "Tom" Lucitor is the demon prince of the Underworld and Star Butterfly's ex-boyfriend. Introduced as an antagonistic character to Marco Diaz, he has since become a recurring character and one of Marco's friends, as well as BEST friends. Info Appearance Tom has spiky salmon-colored hair, very pale lilac skin, three red eyes (one in the middle of his forehead), black eyeliner under and around his eyes, two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, and pointy ears and nose. In "Is Another Mystery", Tom is also revealed to have a long, red, pointed tail. His usual attire consists of a red tattered T-shirt with a bright red star within a maroon circle in the center, long dark-red wristbands, maroon ragged shorts, a dark gray studded belt, brown-tipped orange boots, a hoop earring on his right ear, and two studs in his left ear. In "Blood Moon Ball", "Mr. Candle Cares", "Demoncism", and "Monster Bash", he wears a simple black jacket with black pants and shoes, a large black belt with an army green buckle, a white button-up shirt with a protruding collar, a loosely worn black tie, and special "three-lens" sunglasses. In "Lava Lake Beach" and on the official season 4 poster, Tom is revealed to have a tattoo of a pitchfork on his upper right arm. From "Curse of the Blood Moon" onward in season 4, he wears a red shirt, a maroon jacket, black pants and brown-tipped orange boots. He is considered to be very attractive, as several girls in Echo Creek Academy, including Janna and Jackie, stare at and whisper about him when he passes by. Personality Tom is considerably short-tempered, quick to lose said temper at the slightest provocation. When he is angry, Tom's eyes glow bright red, and he sometimes speaks in a low-pitched demonic voice. Since hiring his life coach Brian, however, Tom is shown to be much more in control of his anger, as evidenced by his 53-day anger-free streak. He initially has a very controlling personality, wanting things to go exactly the way he wants them; anything that deviates from his plans can set off his temper, even small things like Star not wanting to wear a spider on her head. When not enraged, Tom can be rather easygoing, as he understands that Star might not want to go to the ball in "Blood Moon Ball" and is later willing to listen to Marco in "Mr. Candle Cares". In addition, he makes a genuine effort to overcome his anger issues in "Friendenemies", and he can be generous and compromising, as demonstrated when he resurrects Mackie Hand from the dead for Marco. Over time, Tom has grown to be an extremely understanding and respectful prince, determined to be a better person to his friends and subjects. In "Club Snubbed", he behaves gentlemanly and polite toward his fellow royals at the Silver Bell Ball, and he does his best to give Star her space and let her make her own decision. In "Demoncism", he tries to rid himself of his inner demons. These developments help Tom reconcile his relationship with Star again. Although "Monster Bash" shows that Tom still has problems with his temper, as he becomes annoyed at Star choosing to keep watch over the Mewman/monster gathering rather than spend time with him, he once again shows his growth by apologizing for his behavior and saving Star from Mina. Tom demonstrates further growth in "Lake House Fever" when he admits to Star that he knows about the kiss she shared with Marco in "Booth Buddies". Although he is hurt that Star didn't tell him herself, Tom shows patience and understanding toward the situation and wishes only to talk with Star about it. In "Junkin' Janna" and "A Boy and His DC-700XE", Tom seems to have security and self-esteem issues when not around Star, and he is perturbed over not being as "cool" as his peers in the Kill Devil Pass Riders Club. Relationships Star Butterfly Tom is first introduced in "Blood Moon Ball" as Star's ex-boyfriend. He is very persistent in going out with her again, though she is mostly against the idea. She does, however, go with him to the Blood Moon Ball but freezes him later when his anger and jealousy towards Marco get the best of him. It is hinted that Star is used to his behavior, making it one of the reasons she broke up with him. In "Mr. Candle Cares" it is shown that Tom cares for Star but shows it in a jealous manner when she is with Marco. Later, Marco helps him realize that he cannot make Star fall in love with him by force, and he gives Star her space as a result of that realization, coming to terms with the fact that they may never get back together. In "Club Snubbed", Tom's wishes to give Star space at the Silver Bell Ball after learning that she has a crush on Marco during Song Day in "Face the Music" are misinterpreted as ignoring her, causing them to argue. After they share a magical dance, however, they start over on friendlier terms. In "Demoncism", Star tries to talk Tom out of getting a demoncism to remove the demons inside him, but Tom says he wants this because he admires her and wants to change. Star storms off, but as Tom goes through the agonizing ritual, she returns and comforts him until it's over. Star and Tom's relationship ends up stronger through this ordeal, and Pony Head catches them holding hands. In "Lint Catcher", Star and Tom are revealed to be back together as they hang out, playing games and eating burritos together. In "Lava Lake Beach", Tom officially refers to Star as his girlfriend, and they share their first on-screen kiss on the Underworld beach. In "Monster Bash", the two are very affectionate toward each other, and Tom tries to spend time with Star after her recent hard work to unite Mewmans and monsters. In "Is Another Mystery", Tom gets a little jealous of all the time Star spends with Marco on adventures and wants to go on an adventure alone with her, and he tries to help her convince the monsters to stay on Mewni. Even though he fails, his genuine and heartfelt efforts bring him and Star closer together. In "Lake House Fever", Tom admits to Star that he knows about the kiss she shared with Marco. Star tries to bail on the awkward situation at first, but she turns around to save Tom's life and decides to stay and spend more time with him and his family. In "Junkin' Janna", Tom is so beside himself with nothing to do whenever he's not around Star that he spends hours sending her text messages. In "Doop-Doop", Tom and Star begin to drift apart when Star is unable to decide whether or not she wants to go on a vacation with him. In "Sad Teen Hotline", after going on a trip by himself and doing some soul-searching, Tom breaks up with Star when it becomes clear her life is taking a different direction than his. This time, their breakup is resolved more amicably than before. Marco Diaz When Tom first meets Marco, he greets him cordially, in spite of losing his hand due to Marco karate-chopping it off. However, after Star and Marco dance together at the Blood Moon Ball, costing Tom the chance to have his soul bound with hers, Tom becomes utterly enraged at Marco, attempting to attack him before Star intervenes. He hated Marco afterwards and saw him as a rival for Star's attention, jealous of how close they are. By the end of "Mr. Candle Cares", the two are on slightly friendlier terms, having bonded over a mutual admiration for Star's free-spirited nature. In "Friendenemies", the two bond further over a shared love for the band Love Sentence and the martial arts movie star Mackie Hand, though they end the episode by stating they still do not like each other. Despite this, they have hung out semi-regularly since then, as Tom says in "Naysaya". In "Lint Catcher", he and Marco are happy to see each other when Marco returns to Mewni. In "Stump Day", he and Marco briefly fight when the latter calls him a bad boyfriend for not celebrating and accuses him of forgetting Star's birthday, but they appear to later reconcile. In "Is Another Mystery", Tom asks Marco to let him join Star on her hunt for the missing Buff Frog instead. He also shows some insecurity regarding Marco and Star's closeness; during the search, he asks Star if he is doing things "better than Marco". Marco and Tom work together a great deal in "Divide" and "Conquer". When the original plan to trap Meteora fails, Tom stands up for Marco, stating that he believes in his value as a leader and appreciates his stubborn nature. When only the two of them remain, Marco admits that he kissed Star, which Tom originally believes to be a bluff and appears relatively unfazed at first. Nonetheless, they are both willing to give their lives for each other, showing how much their bond has grown. In "A Boy and His DC-700XE", Marco invites Tom to go dragon-cycling with him, Hekapoo, Talon Raventalon, and Kelly, and he teaches Tom how to handle and care for his dragon-cycle. Despite Tom's trepidation about dragon-cycling, he wants to do it because he wants to be as cool as Marco. In "Jannanigans", Tom encourages Marco to form a romantic relationship with Star, assuring him that he has no problem with them being together. Brian Brian is Tom's life coach. He helps him control his anger and get over his breakup with Star. Tom usually listens to his advice, but after losing his chance to have his soul bound to Star's, he pushes Brian away when he tries to calm him down. However, he is still seen helping Tom with his anger issues in "Friendenemies", disguising himself as a white tiger in order to observe Tom's interactions with Marco. Wrathmelior and Dave Lucitor Tom appears to be close with his family, particularly his mother Wrathmelior, who has a personal investment in his love life and serves as a constant source of affection, advice, and support for him. In "Club Snubbed", Tom's father Dave gets upset when it appears that Star is club-snubbing him. Powers and abilities * Pyrokinesis: Tom is able to produce and control fire. In the series' theme song, he offers Star a burning rose, and in "Blood Moon Ball", he creates fire with his hands and footsteps. He can also infuse objects, including weapons, with fire, as demonstrated in "Conquer", and he is resistant to sources of extreme heat. * Body-part restoration: Tom can still control his limbs after they have been severed and even reattach them. * 360-degree neck rotation: Tom has the ability to rotate his neck 360-degrees. * Telekinesis: In "Mr. Candle Cares", Tom demonstrates telekinesis, with him being able to undo Marco's chains without touching them and levitate ping pong balls. * Levitation/flight: In "Mr. Candle Cares", Tom can make himself float in the air unassisted. In "Jannanigans", he even floats inadvertently in his sleep. * Necromancy: In "Friendenemies", Tom displays the ability to resurrect the dead, reviving the martial arts movie star Mackie Hand. * Curse infliction: In "Naysaya", Tom reveals that he placed a Naysaya demon curse on Marco. * Sealing: In "Monster Bash", Tom uses an incantation to try and seal Mina Loveberry inside a runic stone box. * Weapon summoning: In "Divide", Tom summons a demonic battle axe in the fight against Meteora. * Geokinesis: Tom can manipulate earth. In "Divide" and "Conquer", he uses this ability to briefly trap Meteora, and later uses it to open a passage to the Underworld. * Soul-draining immunity: Due to the thousands of spirits inside him, Tom is virtually immune to soul-draining techniques used by Meteora, and he only suffers a brief state of unconsciousness when attacked in such a fashion. On Sora's Team (Coming soon........) Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Demons Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Summons Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Friendly Demons Category:Sons Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Elemental Users Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Interdimensional characters Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Hot-heads